EIWF Blood Bath
EIWF Blood Bath is the EIWF pay-per-view event in November. EIWF Blood Bath 2001 *Date: November 17, 2001 The setting for Blood Bath was a storyline a month overdue. The WWF Rebellion returns after Gemini Drake and John Hawley settle their difference. Mick Foley returns as Commissioner to try to set things right between both WWF Rebellion and the EIWF. Psycho - however - had signed a mysterious masked man to the company, who attacks everyone in their matches with no reason, leaving Ted Guthrie to investigate. New EIWF European Champion and WWF Rebel, Kurt Angle, makes an open challenge to anyone and gets fellow Rebel Ashley Sowinski. Fortune teller, Madam Shoes, has a feud between herself and The Rock after he attacked her in his debut. Before, this was a normal singles match, but it was changed for the Hardcore Title after Psycho gave the title to The Rock. The former champion, Cletus B. Grizzly, was not informed of him being stripped of it, leaving him to go into a blind rage and attacking anyone. Psycho selfishly awards himself with the Submission Title after champion Ethan Frost quit. Scott Whiteman, who begins to spiral into insanity, challenges him to prove he is the true champ. New WWF Champion Shawn Michaels is challenged by former WWF Rebel, "Stunning" Stevie Nelson, after he is kicked out of the group. He had also attacked Meredith, which led to Gemini making her the special guest referee. Kane finally gets his chance to destroy Adam Tayeh after he had kidnapped his friend, Mahalia, a month before. Lita, the new EIWF Women's Champion, was set to go one-on-one with Fluisa, but these plans change as Christina Ittner returns from a surprise pregnancy. The EIWF Title match was set to be a rematch between The Undertaker - who won the title from The Rock - against Z-Pac. Their first match ended in a screwjob disqualifcation ordered by Psycho. It had turned out Gemini and Ted had told the EIWF staff about Z-Pac's background with the UWF, which had closed a month after opening due to one of their talents dying in a drive-by shooting. Somehow Psycho thought this was a sign of imminent danger to his federation. After Z-Pac attacked the entire crew, leaving Gemini for last, he quit the company. Psycho decides to give the EIWF Title shot to newcomer Kronic. Results *2 - The masked man attacked Kurt Angle during the match while the referee was checking on Ashley *3 - Scott had won the match but Psycho dubbed his submission move, the Insanitation, illegal to use, thus making it so Scott only won the match, but not the title. *5 - The masked man attacked all four competitors before the bell rang *7 - The masked man - Zack Degeneres - took advantage of the 24/7 rule of the Hardcore Title *8 - Meredith distracted Stevie long enough for Michaels to win. Zack Degeneres attacks Shawn Michaels after the match. *10 - Degeneres attacks Kronic following his victory. He demands to have a match for both the EIWF and WWF Titles. Gemini comes out to fight him off, only to be knocked out. Category:Wrestling Category:E-Fed Category:Video Game